


Maid for you

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Maid for you

Tom loses a bet. Usually that’s not a big deal. But it’s a bet with Tord. Which is bad. And the prize had no expiration date. Which is worse. To add a whole other level of awful, the prize was just loosely phrased as “A day in which the loser does whatever the winner wants”.

Tom wasn’t even drunk when he agreed to this, it was pure sober stupidity, and that’s the part that stings the worst when he thinks about it now, nearly a month later. He thought Tord had forgotten about it. Thought that it was over and he had gotten lucky. 

Then Tord shows up at his door late at night, reeking of pheromones and sweat. Rut. Tom knows what he’s going to say before it’s even out of his mouth.

“Your ass is mine tomorrow,” Tord smirks. He has a visible erection and boy can Tom already feel that low pelvic ache, a phantom promise of events to come. Fuck. 

“I want breakfast in bed and you better be wearing this,” Tord hands him a plastic package. Its one of those shitty maid Halloween costumes. The girl on the front looks like she’s straight out of a porno and Tom’s sure he’ll look even worse.

“You’re kidding?”

“Let me rephrase this, have it on tomorrow or I’ll put it on you. Oh, and make sure you wear the socks that come with it. And these,” He flicks a pair of black panties at Tom.

“What if it doesn’t fit?”

Tord grins widely, canines gleaming.

“Make it. Be up by eight and be dressed or there will be an issue.”

With that he’s gone and Tom is left standing flustered with a handful of women’s garments. 

Not. Even. A. Drop. God maybe he would just have to face the facts that he made bad decisions, regardless of his BAC.  
Tom thinks about trying on the maid outfit. Yeah right. That’s probably what Tord wants. He throws the package away to some remote corner of his room and goes to sleep. Or at least tries to. In reality, he is up a while thinking about the worst case scenario for tomorrow. He and Tord had some weird hatefuck relationship going on. It was like they were friends with benefits but the friends part was replaced with “awkward acquaintances”. God even that wasn’t right. They were more than acquaintances but to call them friends… sounded too pure and not enough simultaneously. 

He wakes up at 7:50. On a Saturday. God fucking dammit. It isn’t even intentional. His body is just astoundingly good at waking up early when he knows he is supposed to. Tom sighs and goes to retrieve the package. He tears it open and finds the dress is even shorter than he expected it to be. Great. Yes. His mother would be so proud to see him, all grown up and dressed like a hooker for some perverted Norwegian shit.

He tries putting on the dress and finds that it ends at his nipples but otherwise fits rather well. It’s a little startling to think that Tord may actually know his body well enough to guestimate his sizes.

He pulls on the socks and finds they end roughly mid thigh. He thinks they might have gone high up on a girl, but his thighs are toned and thick so they’re stretched a bit thin. He looks himself up and down in the mirror. The dress honestly isn’t that bad. The material isn’t that uncomfortable, as the shittier types of these costumes tend to be. It hugs him in the right places, flaring out at his hips, making him look more feminine than he usually would.

There’s a knock on his door and Tom opens it. Tord’s eyes slide up along his body for a moment. Tom can feel himself heating up under his stare. Tord looks at his crotch and in a flash he is pulling up the front of his dress exposing Tom’s naked crotch.

“Mmm, no panties. Bad boy. Go get them,” Tord says in a husky tone.

Tom huffs, “Fine.”

“Ah, ah. It’s sir, daddy or master today. Use those words like punctuation. Unless you want a punishment.”

As Tom turns to leave, Tord catches his wrist and pulls him in close, speaking into the shell of his ear, “Oh and Tom, if I cross any lines today the safeword is “peach”, got it?”

Tom nods and Tord lets him go. He shuffles around his room before finding his panties on the floor. Without thinking Tom bends over, realizing a moment too late he just exposed his entire southern region to Tord. He throws a glance backwards to see Tord giving him an appraising look.

“I haven’t got all day Thomas. Bring them here. Since you failed to dress yourself properly, I’ll do it.”

“Yes Daddy,” Tom grits, walking over and handing Tord the undergarment.

“Good boy, now go lay on the bed and hold your skirt up for me, nice and high.”

Tom does so, face heating up. He expects to feel Tord sliding the panties up his legs. What he gets is a harsh slap on his ass.

“Ow Tord what the fuck?” Tom yelps.

“Oh dear, no cursing Thomas. That’s five strikes added for a total of fifteen. You had better start counting if you don’t want it to turn into more,” Tord says, rubbing the cheek he just slapped.

“One.”  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Around five the burn takes on a different feel. Lower, deeper. Tom can feel his crotch starting to wake up. Tord hits lower, across his lips, almost cupping his vag. Before he can stop it, Tom moans.

“That’s not a number,” Tord corrects.

“E-eight?” Tom stutters.

“Is that a question? I’m bad at counting Tom, do you really want to ask me?”

“Eight,” Tom says more firmly. Tord continues the punishment. The last couple strikes are harder and heavier and Tom can feel tears welling in his eyes.

“Safeword?” Tord prompts after the final blow.

“Huh?”

“The safeword. What is it?”

“Oh, uh… peach,” Tom says after a moment.

A cool hand rubs his rear. Tom enjoys the touch a moment. Then the cool hand trails down to his opening and Tom realizes it’s wet. It probes inside his vag and Tom glances back at Tord. 

“Eyes forward,” Tord snaps. He starts to scissor Tom. He presses up and that has Tom close his thighs immediately. He receives a slap on his thigh, right below his smarting rear. A promise to hit higher if he doesn’t open his legs. Tom obeys and the finger returns, rubbing at him, pushing him closer and closer until Tom is moaning outright. Then the fingers are gone and Tom lets out a high whine, which is matched with a deep chuckle from Tord. Then Tom feels something being slipped into him. It’s small and round whatever it is. 

“Roll over,” Tord says. Tom obeys. Tord pulls two small metal disks out of his pocket. They look like coins. The have adhesive tape on one side. Tord straps one to Tops right nipple and then his left. The temper difference makes Tom shiver. Next Tord pulls out a small black ring. Tom has simply started calling it the cock block. He’s ninety percent sure Tord uses the same one every time. It’s around his base snugly.

“Get up, we are going to the bathroom,” Tord says. Tom gets up and lets him lead the way. Once in the bathroom Tord opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a clear bag and a box of some sort. He turns to Tom. 

“Okay Tom, I’m not going to force you, but I’d like to do anal play and before we can do that, I want to give you an enema. If you aren’t comfortable we can skip this part and just stick to one.”

Tom shrugs, “It’s your day, Daddy.”

Tord seems a little caught off guard by Tom’s response, but he recovers in an instant and smirks.

“Alright, get on the matt and spread your legs.”

Tom does so and after a bit Tord comes back with a full back with the solution mixed in. He gets a tube out from under the sink and coats one end in lube before attaching it to the bag. He feeds the tube into Tom’s hole, slipping it uncomfortably deep. Tord open’s the valve and a rush of warm water enter Tom.

The first few moments are okay. However after a few moments Tom starts trying to squirm away from the tube, backing up as his stomach begins to cramp. A firm hand drags him back, pushing the tube back in. A hand is rubbing his stomach, gently massaging. Tom lets out little gasps of relief. He looks down to see that he is hard. God this is going to be a long day. When the bag is empty Tord pulls out the tube and replaces it with a rather broad plug. Tom shifts trying to get comfortable, only to find the plug rubs him in all the wrong places when he does, only adding to his arousal and frustration, on top of the craps.

“T-tord, it hurts. God. Ah,” Tom moans as the plug shifts again. Tord decides to ignore the use of his name and skip any reprimands regarding that rule until after Tom was finished with his enema. He knew he was probably pushing Tom out of his normal comfort zone and he didn’t want to push him to use his safeword. He had promised himself that if Tom used the safeword they would officially be done for the day, bet or not.

“Shhh. You are doing so good. You have a minute more and then you can let it out,” Tord soothed returning to rubbing Tom’s stomach and abdomen. When the minute had passed he helped Tom up and led him to the toilet. He pulled the plug out and a trickle started. Tom clenched down to stop it.

“Tom, let it out,” Tord commanded. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose. It’s hard doing it when you’re watching,” Tom said, cheeks flushing.

Tord cocked an eyebrow. Gently he pushed on Tom’s stomach, watching as his face changed to one of surprise and then a deeper shade of embarrassed as a wet rush came out. Tord heard the sound of solids hitting the bowl trickling off into nothing eventually. He leaned in and kissed Tom’s cheek.

“Very good boy. You were good for Daddy weren’t you,” Tord cooed.

Tom merely looked down and nodded. 

“Good boys get prizes. We are going to go to my room,” Tord said. He put a hand on Tom’s waist and walked him down the hall. He could smell the need radiating off of Tom. It almost smelled like heat. Not nearly sweet enough, but the sheer force of it was close.

Once in his room Tord pulled out a box. In it were a variety of dildos and vibrators. Some had bumps, some had ridges. Some had flared heads or bases, some had holes for liquids or tubes to be inserted.

“You can pick which one goes inside you,” Tord said.

Tom thought for a bit. He knew he didn’t want a large one, as there was a high chance Tord would fuck him simultaneously with the toy in either hole. But he was curious to try something new. Finally he selected a ridged blue vibrator. The base was long and curved up to press at the vaginal opening, not enough to press inside, just enough to rest at the entrance. Tord nodded and started to slick up the toy. He pressed it inside Tom and when that was done he pulled out the black panties from his pocket, pushed Tom back and hooked them over both feet. He slid them up and over Tom’s cock and pulled them up to his hips. They fit snugly, pinning Tom’s cock to his stomach. Tord took a moment to rub at the head of Tom’s cock, making him whimper before giving the head a kiss. Tord tugged the top of the dress roughly up over Tom’s nipples.

“Alright now let’s go cook breakfast,” Tord said cheerfully. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and Tom jumped as the small vibrator in his vag started to hum.

“Oooh god. Tord I can’t-,” Tom whimpered.

Tord gripped him gently by his chin, “You can and you will,” he said sternly. “Call me Tord again and I start punishing you again.”

“B-but Daddy,” Tom began.

“I’ll do everything, just flip the pancakes and watch everything so it doesn’t burn,” Tord placated. He ran a hand though Tom’s hair before pulling him up to stand. Tom wobbled a little, clenching his legs together. He could already feel slick starting to slide out of his panties and down his thighs.

“Daddy-,” he tried again.

“Do you want me to turn on the other one? Or maybe the ones on your nipples? Or we can switch out your cock ring for something more… interesting?”

“No Daddy.”

“Then lets go.”

Tord walked downstairs. Edd was eating a bowl of cereal at the table and looked fully nonplussed when Tom walked in, red and flustered.

“Is this the result of the bet?” Edd asked.

Tord grinned, “Yup.”

“That’s what you get for making deals with the devil, Tom,” Edd said as he munched another spoonful of cereal

“S-shut up Edd,” Tom muttered.

“Ah, ah, that’s not very nice. Apologize Thomas,” Tord said, wagging his finger at Tom.

Tom merely narrowed his eyes and glared. Tord reached a hand under Tom’s skirt and started to massage the base of his cock while simultaneously turning up the vibrator. Tom straightened up a bit and flushed a deeper shade of red. It was obvious Edd could see just about everything.

“I am s-s-sorr-ah-y, Edd,” Tom managed to pant out. Tord released his member but kept the setting on the vibrator the same. 

Edd put down his spoon in his bowl with a clink.

“Thanks for the morning wood. Try not to spooge in the kitchen, it’s unhygienic,” Edd said sarcastically as he left the table.

“Tell Matt there will be pancakes,” Tord called after him.

“When he figures out what you two are up to, he’s not going to want any,” Edd called back.

Tord smirked at that, ushering Tom into the kitchen. Tom leaned heavily on the counter, enduring the waves of pleasure and frustration as Tord rummaged around the kitchen, getting the materials for breakfast ready. When he had finished, Tom was almost laying horizontal on the counter, legs spread and hips up. Slick was freely running down his legs. Tord tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a towel.

“Wipe that up,” He said signaling to the slick on the floor. Tom pushed himself off the counter and crouched on the floor to clean. He wiped himself off as lightly as possible, trying not to stimulate his already overstimulated organs.

Tord finished the pancakes and put them on a plate. He shut of the pan which he had been frying bacon in and then made a plate of food. He grabbed two forks and put them on the plate. Tom simply sat on the towel on the floor panting. 

“Come on Thomas, that unhygienic, let’s go eat. With that Tord helped him up and led him to the dining room table. Tord picked up Edd’s half eaten cereal and went back into the kitchen with it. He returned with two glasses of water. Suddenly the vibrator was off and Tord was pressing the glass to his lips.

“Drink this, you’ve been losing a lot of fluids.”

Tom drank the water and when he finished Tord handed him the other one, which Tom finished halfway. After that the vibrator was back on. Tord offered Tom a forkful of pancake. Tom glared. He hated when Tord tried to spoonfed him. It was some weird alpha kink he had and he hated it. All the other shit he could deal with, he just hated the infantilizing nature of the act. Which is probably why Tord liked it. Either way Tom mashed his lips shut.

In response, Tord turned on the other vibrator in Tom’s ass. This wasn’t anything like the other vibrator. In comparison it was larger and the vibrations were much more powerful. Not to mention the front part of the vibrator was teasing Tom’s pussy like crazy. Tom moaned and Tord took the opening to put in a forkful of food. Tom managed to choke it down only to get another and another. Finally when the plate was empty, Tord took the glasses and plates and brought them into the kitchen. While he was away Tom started panting heavier and heavier. There was no way he could last long at all with this vibrator on. By the time Tord had returned Tom was again laying down, shoulders heaving and hips weakly twitching. A rush of slick slid down his thighs as he came.

Tord sighed with a wry smile. He had honestly expected this to happen earlier. He went back to grab a towel and turned off the anal vibrator. He wiped down Tom, Tom’s seat, and the floor before going back to the kitchen and grabbing another glass of water. Tom drank it down greedily. Tord let Tom rest for a bit, instead cleaning up the kitchen.

When he had returned Tom seemed to have recovered suitably. Tord crouched down a bit and ran his hand through Tom’s hair.

“You doing good?”

“Yeah, doing fine.”

“Alright, let’s go upstairs.”

Tom got up and they walked up the stairs meeting a groggy Matt on his way down. Still have asleep and notoriously grumpy moments after his “beauty sleep” Matt merely looked at them and said, “Don’t want to know”.

“There’s pancakes,” Tord responded.

“I’m good with cereal, thanks,” Matt said, continuing down the stairs.

“It’s like they think I have no self-restraint,” Tord muttered.

Tom merely gave Tord a long, incredulous look.

“Why don’t you put that look into words so I can spank you for it?”

Tom merely smirked. 

Tord opened the door to his room. He gestured for Tom to sit on his bed while he rifled through his closet. He found what he was looking for. It was a long black cord of rope. 

“You good with this?” Tord asked.

Tom shrugged, “Never done it before, but for you? Sure thing Daddy.”

Tord felt himself growing hot at those words. He roughly grabbed Tom’s hand, spinning him around and tying his wrists together behind his back. He had Tom scoot farther back onto his bed so he could loop the rope through the headboard. Nimble fingers worked expertly with the rope and Tom wondered how Tord had gotten so adept at this. He felt his legs being pushed up and loops were tied around his calves and thighs, forcing them together. Then loops were tied around his thighs and behind his back and with a tug Tom found his legs forced apart his holes fully on display to Tord.

“Excellent. You look so good. So good,” Tord was almost drooling. He took out his phone and waved it in front of Tom. 

“Can I…?” Tord asked, giving Tom massive puppy dog eyes.

“I swear, it doesn’t get sent anywhere or your system 32 is as good as gone. And you 90gb of hentai,” Tom said sternly.

“Deal, this is way better than hentai,” Tord said excitedly, snapping a few pictures. Tom found himself blushing as Tord fawned over him, adjusting the ropes to get a few different positions and angles. When he was done, he tucked his phone back into his hoodie and the serious demeanor was back.

Tord started to unzip his pants. He took out his cock and shuffled over towards Tom, positioning himself so his cock was inches away from Tom’s face. He pressed it against Tom’s lips. Tom gave it a timid lick before opening his mouth so Tord could get a shallow first thrust. He started feeding his dick in, inch by inch until Tom gagged.

“Sorry,” Tord apologized starting to pull back. Tom attempted to shake his head, bucking up.

“You like that?”

Tom blinked. Tord thrust a little deeper and again Tom gagged. Tord reached down to find Tom’s erection still standing proud and his cunt positively sopping. He pushed in a finger and rubbed a little before starting a rough pace in Tom’s mouth. His throat quivered and seized around him and it wasn’t long before Tord could feel himself reaching his peak. He was in rut and had been hard almost constantly since yesterday morning. As he was about to come he pulled out, and came on Tom’s lower face and chest, being careful not to get any in his eyes or hair. Tom opened his mouth and licked at the cum on his lips. Tord pulled him into a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue as he rubbed the cum into Tom’s face and neck. When he pulled off he placed a harsh bite on Tom’s neck followed by a soothing lick of apology. He continued this pattern of biting and licking until Tom was covered in marks.

Sated for the moment Tord turned on the coin vibrators and both vibrators inside Tom’s holes.

“Daddy’s got work to do now, be a good boy and hold out for me,” Tord said as he pulled away.

“Tord what- you fuck! You aren’t going to just leave me like this?” Tom cried, face pink and pinched, holes leaking slick. He reeked of desperation.

“Someone just earned an upgrade on their cock ring,” Tord tutted.

He went into his closet and retrieved a cock cage. He took off Tom’s ring, gripping his cock by the base. Tom whimpered, trying to pull out of Tord’s grip. Tord merely gripped him tighter until he stilled.

“Daddy I’m sorry please don’t give me that, I’ll be good I promise,” Tom pleaded as he saw the cage. What he hadn’t seen was the part that was attachable. A long thin sound could be slid into the top of the cage. Tord put the cage on Tom’s dick and adjusted it snugly.

“I know you will baby, especially now,” Tord said as he took out the sound. Tom tried to wriggle away desperately.

“Safeword is ‘peaches’, I” Tord singsonged, as he pushed the sound into the hole at the top of the cage. Tord paused waiting for Tom to say the word. Tom continued to writhe, but refused to cave.

“Well then since we are doing this. Stop. Moving,” Tord commanded using his alpha voice. He wasn’t going to risk damaging Tom’s sex organ. Tom instantly stilled eyes wide. He had never had an alpha using his voice like that against him, with the exception of Edd very, very rarely when he was concerned. It lit a fire in his stomach and Tom felt another rush of slick come out his hole. Tord smiled and ran his finger into it.

“Oh you like that do you? Be a good boy and I’ll make things real good for you soon. You just have to wait a bit.” With that Tord pushed in the sound going slowly and watching Tom’s face carefully. At every grimace Tord stopped, waiting for the okay to continue. Finally the top of the sound hit the cage. Tom was looking out of it. Tord leaned in to stroke his face gently.

“What a good boy, you took it so well. Daddy is very happy with you,” Tord crooned. Tom nuzzled into his hand gently before leaning his head back. 

“T-tord can you, turn down the vibrators for a bit. I need some time….” Tom said haltingly. 

“Of course, hold on,” Tord shut all the toys down. “Need something else?”

“No, I’m okay. Just give me a bit.”

Tord nodded. He stayed next to Tom gently running his hands over his thighs, rubbing them softly and slowly. After a bit Tom gave a nod.

“Okay I’m good.”

Tord nodded. “Toys?”

“Yeah.”

The hum was back. Tom tossed his head back and gave a long moan. 

“Alright, I have some emails to answer, be a good boy until I finish and you get a reward,” Tord promised, getting up and going over to his desk. He sat down, back facing Tom. He listened to the little moans and cries as he typed out responses to his business partners. When he heard Tom’s breath get shorter, he would turn down the vibrators. If the noises stopped for a while he turned the vibrators up. After about twenty minutes Tord was on his last email.

“Daddy please, come take care of me,” Tord was surprised to hear tears in Tom’s voice. He hadn’t looked at Tom once in the past twenty minutes, trusting him to use his safeword if he needed it. He looked over to see Tom was indeed crying. It wasn’t cause for concern though. That sort of response was quite normal, some subs just naturally cried during sex. It wasn’t a bad thing as long as the circumstances that lead them there were wholesome.

“Daddy’s coming baby. I’m going to treat you so good when I finish this email,” Tord said. He hit send and then took his sweet time logging out of his email and shutting down his computer before returning to the bedside. Tom looked up at him, face an open display of blatant want and need. Boy was it a rush to Tord knowing only he could give Tom what he needed right now. He leaned down and pulled the omega into a hot kiss. Tom suckled at his tongue needily, trying his best to buck his hips into Tord’s touch. 

Tord tugged on a particular rope, and Tom’s restraints tightened, limiting his range of moment to basically null. Tom whined.

“Hush, I got you, I am going to give you exactly what you need,” Tord said. With that he lowered his face into Tom’s crotch and started eating him out with a vengeance. He licked up into the folds probing his tongue deep inside. As he did so he turned the anal vibrator to high. He could feel the vibrations between the rectovaginal walls. Tom was letting out the most desperate noises, panting and whining, completely losing himself. When Tord pushed in a finger along with his tongue and forced the vibrator roughly against Tom’s g-spot, Tom came dry for the second time that night, chest heaving with a sob. Hot tears rolled down the omegas cheeks as his tongue hung out, drool leaking down his chin. Tord was destroying him and he was loving it. Tord pulled him into another kiss, ravaging the omegas mouth. Tom turned his face away after a few seconds. 

“Alpha please!” 

Tord had the vibrators all turned off instantly. He peeled off the coin vibrators giving each nipple a gentle kiss as he does so. Gingerly Tord prods around until he finds the smaller vibrator in Tom’s cunt and pulls it out. Lastly he takes out the blue vibrator, covered in slick.

The only thing left is Tom’s cock cage. Tord rubs at the sound, wiggling it a bit from the top, the shifts are tiny but Tom’s feels it nonetheless. 

“One more baby? For me?” Tord asks, pulling out his hard cock. He has yet to knot this rut and he knows that this is going to be a nasty one. He wants to push Tom to the brink. He want Tom let him take him apart with his bare hands, lay him out bare. But only if Tom wants him to.

“Only for you,” comes the soft reply. Tord’s heart flutters in his chest. He tugs at one of the knots and it all unravels. Tord gathers up the limp omega in his arms and places feather light kisses all over him. He pulls out the sound and undoes the cage. Tom’s cock is limp, like the rest of him. Not for long, if Tord has a say in it. He pulls off the dress and tosses it off the bed. Pulls off the socks one by one. He kisses his way inside Tom’s thigh and then up his chest finally planting a deep, loving kiss on his lips. They kiss like it’s a conversation because it is. Send and receive. Push and pull. Take and give. 

Tord pushes in slowly. He keeps the pace slow, letting Tom find his ground again. When he starts getting noises of pleasure again, he speeds up nothing overly energetic, just a steady pace. As soon as his knot starts to swell Tord stills, lying on Tom of Tom, watching his expressions. They go from surprise to shock to a weird sort of wonder.

“Is- is it bigger than usual?” Tom stutters.

“Yeah,” Tord grunts, he shifts a bit and he’s found the golden spot because Tom is just a pile of ecstasy. He writhes and moans under Tord and then his orgasm, an actual wet, messy orgasm hits him and Tom comes across his and Tord’s stomach. Tord continues to swell until it’s almost unbearable, and then he’s coming too. Hot and long. When he pulls out, instantly a rush of fluids come out of Tom. He heaves a sigh of relief. It’s late afternoon, the sun is still up and bright but Tom is out light a light. Tomorrow the bet is over and Tom can just walk away without a shred of honor lost. No strings no obligations. Tord hopes he won’t though. He hopes he’ll stick around a little longer. Tord moves him out of the wet spot, curling himself around the smaller man, cuddling him closer and passing out with him in his arms. 

Tom’s not a smart man. He makes bad decisions, with poor judgement and shitty odds. They lead him to weird and uncomfortable places.

But sometimes weird is good.


End file.
